


False Alarm.

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Secret Relationship, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't believe what Erica has been telling him about his best friend. Stiles would have told him if he was seeing someone. Erica's set on proving to Scott that Stiles does in fact have a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm.

"Shit." Erica said, "What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

"Seeing it. There both just so different." Scott replied. 

"As are you and Alison yet yous are the Disney couple everyone wants to be like." Erica countered. She couldn't believe how naive Scott was being, yes it is his best friend they are talking about but she din't understand how Scott could be so oblivious.

"We're different. We're us and they're them." Scott tried. He couldn't explain how it was so wrong, what Erica was describing. "It's just impossible." 

"I'll prove it. 30 says they are, and trust me I know they are." Erica laughed. She'd never been wrong before when guessing who was dating who, even before her sense of smell had increased allowing her to smell more than she sometimes wanted.

Scott shook his head, he remember what happened last time anyone bet with Erica but then again he and Stiles didn't keep many secrets from each other. "Usually I'd say no, but Stiles would have told me so I'll do it this time."

"Fine. Where is he right now?" Erica inquired, already formulating a plan to prove that her suspicion was right. 

Scott thought about this before he answered, he knew Stiles had told him something about having and early day tomorrow, well today "In bed, it's almost three in the morning and he's got to be up early."

"Well I bet I know who's bed he's in." Replied Erica before leaving out of Scott's bedroom window. 

*****

Stiles rolled over pulling the blanket with him. Never had he imaged that Derek would steal the cover in bed but Stiles had suddenly learned this the first time they had shared a bed almost four months ago but he didn't care because once Derek realized in the morning that he had done it he would make it up to Stiles. The pair had been going out eight months before Stiles had first spent the night. Snuggling into the blanket Stiles quietly laughed, remembering when Derek had asked his dad for permission before going out with him. It was one of the sweetest things someone has done for him and Derek continues to keep the sweetness up. Although when asked Derek told him that he had asked because Stiles was still seventeen at the time and although his dad knew shooting him wouldn't kill him, it would have still hurt.

Looking at Stiles from below his eyelids Derek wondered if Stiles knew he was awake, he had been for the past hour just watching the younger male. Thinking back through their time together Derek thought about the first time Stile had told him that he loves him. They were lying on the couch in Stiles living room watching the Lord Of The Rings trilogy because Stiles was off school sick when he turned around and said I love you before he fell asleep on Derek's chest. Derek was taken by surprise when it happened, because although he had said it before Stiles hadn't. It was then that Derek realized that he would do anything to be with Stiles the rest of their lives. 

Opening his eyes fully Derek pulled Stiles towards him, letting him know he was awake.

"Mmh." Stiles mumbled as he let himself be pulled closer.

Laughing Derek whispered in his lovers ear asking "What were you thinking about?"

"How sweet you are to me." Was the reply.

At this Derek blushed, he couldn't help himself. Every time Stiles mentioned how kind, sweet or loving he was Derek always blushed. "It's because I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles said as he kissed Derek.

They pair were lying there for about half an hour, enjoying each others embrace when the fire alarm went off. Stiles jumped grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around himself as he ran for the door. Not thinking of anything but Stiles safety Derek grabbed a pillow to cover himself with as he followed Stiles out of the door. The couple were still naked from having sex a couple of hours previously.

*****

"I don't see why we had to pull the fire alarm." Scott said shaking his head. 

Erica looked at him like he was stupid "Derek won't let there be a slightest chance of anyone he care's for being caught in a fire."

Scott never replies he just sits watching people leave the building, hoping he was right and Stiles wasn't with Derek. Erica nudging his arm caught his attention and that's when he saw it. 

"Oh god." Scott muttered, "I need to wash my eyes out with bleach."

Laughing Erica replied in between gasping for breath "I still want my money but your face is priceless."

The residence of the apartment stood in the car park confused of where the fire was but due to Derek's heightened hearing he knew what had actually happened and told Stiles. In retaliation of being dragged out of his bed for his friend's amusement Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him leaving Derek to imagine what they could be doing if Erica and Scott hadn't interrupted them. Derek let out a low growl, that no one but Stiles, Erica and Scott would hear, warning them that they should go and make sure the pack stays away as he was intending to show Stiles what he had been imagining. Laughing at this, Stiles pulled on Derek's arm and nodded towards his loft apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a fic based on; Stiles and Derek are in derek's place secretly having sex because they haven't told the pack they are together and Erica tries to tell scott they're going out and Scotts like noope and so Erica hits the building fire alarm and derek comes running out covering himself with a pillow and stiles is wearing a blanket and they piss themselves laughing and everyones traumatised and they kiss.


End file.
